Buildings - construction, destruction, condition, moving
Structures * As chaos attacks order or balance structures, the players attacking will ‘sap’ order from them (when damaging them) and they will be able to deposit this order into a rift for ‘pve’ standing (power ranking) with the chaos. * Such structures will be afflicted with a chaos debuff that reduces the speed of repair in half, on t2 order will be able to learn to ‘cleanse’ such structures to negate that debuff * As order or balance restores those structures by repairing them, this structural integrity - will be restored to be drained by chaos. Order buildings * Order will be able to construct (t2+) palisades on flat terrain and connect the endpoints with game-provided terrain-traversing connections of the same to build passive defensive structures (on t3 it will be stone). It is possible to build several layers of those but the traversing can be only built across certain height difference and the palisades take away from places to build housing and other structures * It will be possible to build a gateway instead of palisade (with the same two connecting ends) that will physically limit entrance to everyone when closed and open it to everyone when open * It will take X seconds to close the gate with at least 4(?) players interacting with the controls channeling. ' '''Building condition'''' * Buildings will have a certain amount of hitpoints.. On 100% they will be balance or order controlled. When being destroyed by opposing faction, they will lose integrity. Chaos will be gaining resources (pve rating) the whole time it is destroyed and reduced to rubble, balance and order will gain nothing. * When a building is fully destroyed, enemy will be able to sap tech from it if it contained any. Chaos will then be able to transform it into twisted chaos structure that needs to be cleansed first before anything can be built by order or balance there. * When chaos begins to devour order or balance building, it wil put a debuff on it that reduces the speed at which it can be repaired until cleansed (order t2 tech) * the debuff will grow in strength the more the building is alredy destroyed (low dmg - easilly repaired, high dmg - hard to repair unless cleansed) Balance mobile buildings * Balance buildings will be built on interlocking (hexagonal?) mobile platforms so that when a mobile base will move, each platform will be driven by a player. * On t2 the outer edges of an interlocked platform will form palisades/barriers (stolen tech from order) the platform will be subdivided into smaller hexes.. Having a barrier will reduce space to build other structures on the platform * platforms will be able to fly interlocked (with structures on it) but the fuel consumption will be massive (load weight) Chaos buildings * chaos won't have any buildings built on their own * they will on the other hand will be able to transform enemy structures into their own twisted version, available from t2